


Fantasy Island: First Night

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-12
Updated: 1999-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: A surprise get-away is just what the doctor ordered.





	Fantasy Island: First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Fantasy Island: First Night by Radclyffe

TITLE: Fantasy Island: First Night 01/01  
AUTHOR: Radclyffe  
EMAIL ADDRESS:  
ARCHIVE: anywhere  
RATING: NC-17; This story depicts graphic sexual encounters between same-sex consenting adults.  
CATEGORY: Vignette. Romance  
SPOILERS: Through The Ghosts That Stole Christmas  
KEYWORDS: Scully/Other(female); Scully/Slash  
SUMMARY: A surprise get-away is just what the doctor ordered.  
DISCLAIMERS:The characters of Scully, Mulder, Skinner and others/events introduced on the X-Files are the sole property of Chris Carter etc, and are used here without permission for entertainment, not for profit.  
Author's note. This was written in response to several requests to give Scully and Marsh a break from the trials and tribulations wrought on their lives by _the Conspiracy_, the X-files, and past and present dangers. In other words, a vacation. Thanks to Athos, for allowing me the use of his first title for their hideaway, as well as for his unique and invaluable friendship. To Lee, for all my inspiration.  
Comments welcome.

**********

Very Early 1999

Scully stared at the TV screen, mesmerized by the repetitive message--

**WinterStormAlert** **WinterStormAlert** **WinterStormAlert**

The newscaster, shrouded in Goretex and layered in Polartec, stood in the middle of downtown Chicago forecasting doom. And it was coming her way -- freezing rain, sleet, snow and other as yet undetermined pestilences that guaranteed her a long lonely weekend with nothing but grilled cheese sandwiches and old movies on cable.

Her heart leapt as the phone rang. *Please, God. Let it be her. Just this once, and I'll never ask for a miracle again--* She snatched up the receiver, called _Hello_ in a barely controlled shout, and held her breath for the sound of that low, husky alto voice. She closed her eyes, leaned her head back against the sofa and murmured disconsolately, "Hello, Mom."

So -- maybe miracles were in short supply just a few days after Christmas. Maybe she'd used up her lifetime allotment on Christmas Eve when she and Mulder had almost killed each other. Maybe there was no Santa Claus. Maybe she should just get used to the fact that she was going to be snowed in while Marsh worked an extra shift for the on-call surgeon whose car wouldn't start.

"What?" she repeated, forcing herself to concentrate on Maggie's worried tones. "No, Mom. I'm not working -- I don't have to go out. Mulder is already at his mother's, and I have three days off. They're not going to call us with a case."

She swung her legs over the side of the overstuffed chair, shifting down into the seat until she was staring at the ceiling. "She's at the hospital. No -- she wasn't supposed to be -- I don't know, Mom. If she doesn't get relieved soon, she'll probably end up staying there until the roads clear."

*And I'll end up bouncing off the walls until I have a cerebral hemorrhage. Ooo-- not funny, Dana. You're showing signs of severe cabin psychosis already* She dangled one arm off the cushion, plucking at the nap on the rug. "Yes -- I have plenty of things to eat -- and extra toilet paper. And flashlight batteries. Mom-- I was a girl scout, you know. If the power goes out, I'll pretend I'm camping."

She heard something she hadn't expected to hear for hours, if at all. A small bleep that brought a knot to her stomach. She craned her neck to see across the room to her desktop monitor. She could just make out the tiny flag icon flashing in the lower right hand corner. "Mom -- I've got to go. I've got mail." She swiveled to an upright position, her eyes glued to the screen. *Yes, yes, yes*

She stood, took a step, nearly dragging the phone from the table. "I'll be fine. I'll call if there's a problem. I won't drive -- I promise. Love you, too. Bye."

She was at the keyboard in two seconds. Her fingers pushed and clicked, opening the program. She held her breath, and then she saw it. One unread message -- there was a god.

>Special Agent Dr. Dana Scully -- For Your Eyes Only

>Priority Assignment:  
     >Proceed immediately to Dulles International Airport, commuter  
     >airfield. Last flight departing at 3:10 pm. Be on it.

>Anticipated flight time three hours. Weather conditions --  
     >unseasonably warm. Pack accordingly.

>Addendum: Bring the red teddy.

>BladeRunner

She always had two bags packed and ready to go -- one for northern climates, one for southern. She grabbed the latter, slipped the Christmas gift she had gotten herself into the side pocket, and hit the road an hour ahead of the storm.

*****

Just as the sun was setting, Scully looked out the passenger window at the dot of land coming into view amidst the impossibly-blue aqua of the surrounding water. She judged they were somewhere in the region of Bermuda, but this island was too small to be on any map.

"Does this place have a name?" she asked, looking at the pilot.

"Journey's End." Marsh banked gently and lined up the Cessna Citation for the approach.

As they descended, Scully could make out the runway amidst the green palms and glittering sand. There appeared to be one large sprawling house nestled in the lush foliage, and several nearby cabins nearly hidden by the native tropical growth. It was picture postcard beautiful.

"I believe I see Ricardo Montalban and a host of native girls waiting to greet us," Scully remarked with a perfectly straight face.

Marsh arched her neck, frowning slightly as her eyes searched the footpath up to the house. She had expressly instructed they were not to be met -- and had said, in fact, that all the staff stay well out of sight the entire time. She wanted them to be alone -- because they almost never were. If it wasn't Scully's work, it was hers interrupting their weekends, or foreshortening their nights. And there was, of course, Mulder. She liked him -- she couldn't help it. He loved Dana, he was Dana's partner, and Dana loved him. But she would be thankful for the fact that Dana's cell phone would not work here. If Mulder had a hair-brained idea to go in search of supernatural beings or investigate preternatural events, he would have to do it alone for the next few days.

"Oh yes -- and there's a little man jumping up and down and waving," Scully continued. "I believe he's shouting -- Wait--I can almost read his lips. _Zee plane, zee plane!!_ That's it!"

Marsh laughed and squeezed Scully's hand briefly before turning her entire attention back to the flickering gauges before her. "And may all your dreams come true," she murmured.

Scully studied the profile of the woman beside her -- so well known to her -- and still such a wonder. She had kissed those sensuous lips, run her fingers along the strong line of the prominent jaw, pushed the single lock of dark hair off the broad forehead -- countless times. And yet the first glimpse of Marsh in the morning, or fresh from the shower, or lost in concentration like now -- would send her heart into overdrive. Her stomach fluttered, and it had nothing to do with the idyllic scene below. "Every dream I've ever had, and some I never dared contemplate, have already been answered," Scully whispered.

The corner of Marsh's mouth lifted slightly as she set the jet down in a flawless landing, her dark eyes flashing boldly over Scully's face. "Your fantasies then."

More than Scully's heart turned over, and she caught her breath at the sudden flood of heat into her belly. "I can't wait."

*****

"It won't be dark for an hour yet," Marsh said, holding Scully's hand and hefting the luggage in the other. They headed up the sandy path from the airstrip to the main house along a walkway enclosed in a canopy of green. "What would you like to do first? Dinner, walk on the beach, nap?"

"Bath," Scully replied immediately. "I'd love a bath before we do anything else."

"Done," Marsh responded, holding open the door leading from the wide front porch into the living room. "Let's put our things in the bedroom."

While Scully unpacked and shed her heavy clothes, Marsh disappeared for a few moments to leave instructions for their stay on a computer in the kitchen. She returned carrying a tray with chilled champagne and fresh island fruit. "Hungry?"

Scully turned at the sound of her voice. Marsh stood just inside the door, barefoot, having changed into light tropical wear somewhere along the way. Her long legs and finely muscled arms were glistening with a fine sheen of perspiration. Her black hair was tousled, and she looked incredibly young. Scully had rarely seen her so relaxed. "I'm not sure which looks more delicious -- you or the food."

Marsh blushed. She was still not used to the way Dana's gaze made her feel. Naked. Exposed. She could actually sense the heat along her face, slowly moving down her neck to focus in her breasts. Her nipples hardened under the thin light cotton of her short-sleeved military cut shirt. Her throat was tight; her voice a husky whisper. "You can have me any time. Have your champagne first."

Scully reached for a glass and plucked a slice of mango from the plate. The ripe fruit glistened between her fingers, and as she slide a portion of the rich orange flesh into her mouth, shimmering juices coated her lips and upper chin. She sucked at the length of sweet meat rhythmically before biting off a wedge.

Marsh's eyes were fixed on Scully's face. Her breath sang through her lungs in short hurried gasps. *Oh god, she is so beautiful* She imagined those lips on her, sucking and licking her into ripe abandon. She began to swell, and the thick warmth of her arousal seeped between her legs.

Scully licked at the tangy essence, running her tongue slowly over her lips. She smiled indolently, her mouth a slash of red swollen heat. "Mmm -- almost as good as you." Her eyes flickered to the front of Marsh's khaki shorts. She knew what she would find under them, delicate pinks and deep purples, hot and ready for her mouth.

Marsh twitched, drew a shaky breath. "Come with me."

Scully nodded, sipping at the sparkling wine as she followed her lover. Marsh led her down a short hall and out onto a screen-enclosed veranda. The stone floored, thatch-roofed space was enclosed on two sides by dense palms, the third opposite the house faced down to the ocean. In the middle of the completely private, airy space bubbled a huge jacuzzi that could easily hold a dozen people.

"Your bath," Marsh indicated with a sweep of her arm. She set the tray of delicacies and the champagne bucket on a wide ledge surrounding the sunken tub. Slowly, her dark eyes holding Scully's deep blue ones, she unbuttoned her shirt, dropped it to the floor, and stepped out of her shorts. She stood naked, waiting.

Scully swallowed thickly, pulled her blouse and bra off together, and divested herself of her shorts as quickly as she could. She moved toward Marsh, who surprised her by climbing down into the jacuzzi. Marsh dunked under and came up dripping, her face flushed from the heated water.

"Come in," Marsh commanded gently. She stood nipple deep in the swirling foam as Scully leaned down to slide in beside her. "Wait," Marsh murmured, reaching up to rest her hand on Dana's hip. "Sit on the edge -- just put your legs in."

Scully eased down onto the warm marble seat contoured into the sides of the bath, groaning as her legs submerged almost to her thighs in the deliciously hot water. "Oh god, that's so good."

Marsh stepped closer, sliding her arms around Scully's waist. "Mmm --very good." She leaned forward into the kiss, her nipples pressing against Scully's breasts. Steam rose to enclose them in hot mist as their tongues met, gently at first, testing, teasing, probing for that answering surge of want. For that first unbridled thrust of desire. Who would lead, who would follow, this time?

Scully reached between them and caught Marsh's nipple with her fingers, rolling it firmly until Marsh moaned against her lips. Satisfied she had her attention, Scully drew Marsh's hardened nipple against her own, moving her fingers to catch them both in her grip. It was Scully's turn to gasp as she squeezed the twin nubs together. Marsh bit at Scully's lower lip, sucking it almost painfully between her teeth. Scully wrapped her legs around Marsh's slender waist, pulling her closer still, trapping Marsh against her hot wet center.

Marsh pulled her lips from Scully's mouth, gasping for air, then dropped her face to the soft place at the base of Dana's neck. She sucked the tender moist skin, moaning at the sensuous sensation as it slid between her lips. Dana cried out, and Marsh released her slightly.

"No -- stay," Scully crooned, her hand in Marsh's hair, forcing her mouth against her skin again. "I don't care if you leave a mark -- I want to feel you."

Marsh nearly came undone. With a groan, her eyes tightly closed, she moved lower onto Dana's breast, devouring her, leaving undeniable signs of her hunger behind. Dana's hands roamed her back, clutching her ass, kneading the tight muscles there -- urging her on. Marsh slid a hand along the inside of Dana's thigh, her thumb firmly in the groove between the sensitive muscles running from Dana's knee to her groin. Scully whimpered, her lips pressed to Marsh's neck.

When Marsh reached the soft damp hair in the space between Dana's legs, she used two fingers to spread the swollen lips apart. With her fingertip she traced the infinitely soft folds of tender skin, circling the stiffening clitoris, pushing under the covering hood. The wetness that coated her fingers was not from the spray, but thicker, warmer, richer-- enticing her to taste it.

Marsh knelt on the underwater seat, her hands holding Scully's thighs open. Dana pushed forward to the rim of the tub, mere inches above the foaming surface. She held Marsh's head, pulling her forward.

"Marsh," Scully groaned brokenly, her free hand braced on the edge of the bath, "make it last, baby -- don't make me come right away."

Marsh glanced up, finding the hazy, heavy-lidded blue of her lover's eyes. "I won't let you come until you beg."

Scully tightened her legs on either side of Marsh's body, watching as Marsh leaned closer, bracing for the first touch of that exquisite tongue. "Ahhhh--", she sighed as the smooth soft surface stroked over her hot engorged flesh, parting her, reaching into her, drawing out her passion. She struggled to keep her eyes open, her pleasure heightened by the sight of Marsh's tongue circling her protruding clitoris, the visual sensation almost as erotic as the physical stimulation. "That's right --there, oh yes -- right -- there--" She lifted her pelvis, sliding her tender inner lips along Marsh's chin. "Suck me," she whimpered, biting her lower lip as the pressure built around the base of her clit.

Marsh enclosed the pulsating prominence with her lips, easing forward until the water jet on the side of the tub was directed between her own legs. She moaned, sucking harder at Scully as the rhythmic flow vibrated against her, threatening to make her explode. *oh fuck, hold it --hold it -- not yet*

"I'm getting close," Scully groaned through clenched teeth. The muscles in her belly twitched involuntarily and she began to rock against Marsh's face. "I need you to be inside --" Her back arched, the tendons in her neck and arms tautly outlined. "hurry -- please --"

"Soon--" Marsh growled, desperately trying to ignore the escalating tremors in her clit. She eased one finger into her lover. increasing the tempo of her strokes over the outside. She could feel Dana getting ready to come -- the tightening of her muscles, the rapid hardening of her clit. She lifted her tongue away, pressing another finger inside.

"Oh no," Scully cried, jerking helplessly. "Don't stop, ohgod don'tstop. I want to come so badly--don't stop."

Marsh couldn't stop now, even though she wanted to. The feel of her lover dangling on the edge of orgasm, the pounding fury between her legs, the overwhelming desire she carried with her every moment of every day for this incredible woman were more than she could contain. She started to come, pumping against the jet stream, licking Dana frantically, thrusting into her with abandon.

"thankyouythankyouthankyou," Scully chanted, her head thrown back, surrendering to the swirling circles of pleasure radiating from deep inside her, erupting like a volcano to consume her. "Ohyesoh yes --ohyes--"

Marsh held on to a sliver of awareness as the contractions in her pelvis subsided, tightening her grip on Scully. She gently pulled her down onto the submerged seat beside her, cradling her in her arms. "I love you," she whispered, rubbing her cheek against Dana's.

"Mmmm--" Scully managed, not yet capable of words. She nuzzled into Marsh's shoulder, gloriously content.

"Consider that fantasy number one," Marsh murmured.

Scully roused herself enough to nip gently at the tender flesh of Marsh's shoulder. "Oh? Are there more?"

Marsh laughed. "Could be."

*****

End Fantasy Island: First Night 01/01

If you have a particular *tropical island fantasy* you might like Scully to experience, let me know. You never know -- it could happen <G>. R.


End file.
